The blue eyed heartless
by Xoxoroxas
Summary: umm... my first fanfic on this account,i just was watching sora's sacrifice and my brain thought it with narrations. this was my first ever fanfic. sorry if i got some info wrong, i kinda just dug this up out of my stories.plz reveiw! oneshot!


***Ello peoples! im xoxoroxas! this is my 1st fanfic that i wrote, but i have more. i just wanted to figure out how this worked before i try to put on a major fanfic with tons of chapters... the next one is probly gonna be kinda serious, but im not at all serious, i dont think... (Reese(my bff): no your not serious, just insane.) Yay! ok im gonna go now before i start rambling again. ttyl*****

"A keyblade that unlocks peoples hearts… I wonder." Sora stepped forward, walking off the platform, his face determined.  
"…Sora?" Goofy asked nervously. Sora bent down, picking up the dark keyblade that lay on the ground, dropped by Riku before he had disappeared. He looked at it in the light for a moment.  
"Sora! Hold on!" Goofy yelled, realizing what his friend was about to do.  
"No, wait!" Cried Donald. His friends were terrified, trying to stop him, though they could not move, as if the light-barrier was still in place. He looked over at them for a moment, and gave them a reassuring smile, before he pulled the dark keyblade back, shoving the blade straight through his chest and into his heart. It ripped itself out of his chest flying into the air.  
A pale, tiny light bubbled up from his chest, before lighting down onto Kairi's pale; still form lying on the ground. Her eyes flickered open, her vision fuzzy in her lack of awareness.  
The keyblade, still floating in the air, burst into a thousand fragments of light, six dominantly larger ones floating up, moving towards their still owners, lined up like dolls against the far wall in the hall. Sora felt the air escape his lungs in a quiet rush of air, and started falling backwards. He gave one sad smile as he fell into oblivion.  
"Sora!" Screamed a terrified voice behind him, and he looked over weakly, seeing Kairi rushing to stand up, awkward and clumsy with her panicked speed, running over to him, her face frightened. Just as her hands closed around him, He disappeared like the keyblade into a thousand fragments of broken light, like so many pieces of glass.  
Kairi stood still, her arms outstretched, as if to catch him. "Sora, come back Sora!" Donald looked up at where the light was disappearing too, screaming angrily, mournfully.  
"Sora… are you really…? No, he can't be… I won't let him go!" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring if the entire castle heard.

"So, you have awaken at last, princess. You have served your purpose, but now it's over. " Kairi glanced over in surprise. Riku/Ansem was standing by the keyhole. Donald started running at him, angrily shouting something that Kairi didn't hear. Dozens of heartless suddenly appeared, cutting him off. Suddenly a glowing, golden Riku stood in front of Ansem.

"Impossible" gasped Ansem in shock

"No, you won't use me for this!" Riku shouted.

"Riku!" Kairi said in surprise.

"You've gotta run, the heartless are coming!" Kairi stared at him for a moment, before nodding. Her and her two new companions fled, desperate to escape.

"You won't- You- you won't use me for this!" Riku yelled struggling with the darkness within his heart. He saw a strange heartless appear a few feet away. "Get away! I'll give you-"He gasped in amazement. One second the heartless's eyes were the normal florescent yellow and the next they were as blue as the ocean that had surrounded destiny islands. Then Riku remembered where he had seen those eyes before.

"Sora?" He asked "Go to her, protect her, she needs you!" The heartless nodded, accepting the fact that he was free to go, and ran after his old friends.

After searching the castle, the heartless found them.

"I'll take care of him." Donald said, trying not to be afraid "Confounded heartless! Get lost will ya?"

"Sora?" Kairi asked the heartless hopefully as she saw a small flicker of blue in its eyes "Is it you?" The heartless seemed to nod; as if to say "yes it is me", when suddenly fifty heartless appeared from nowhere.

"Don't worry. This time I'll protect you." Kairi said to the blue-eyed heartless as Donald and Goofy ran off to fight.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled, wrapping her arms around the heartless, as all of the other heartless jumped onto her. Her last hope was to somehow protect Sora, but how? Just then a faint "Kairi!" was heard from Goofy as the heartless exploded off of them.

"Kairi, thank you." Sora said simply as he hugged her.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed in shock as she looked up

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried as they saw their best friend come back from the sure dead.

Some way away in sleepy Twilight Town, a boy appeared. He didn't know what his name was or why he was here, but he felt as though he just did something important and that he didn't have to worry about anything. That was good because he had no idea what was going on. Suddenly this man, Axel, came up from behind him and told him they had to go to the old mansion. They walked over there, and this other guy, Xemnas, told him his new name was Roxas. The Axel guy took him to a tower and they sat up there to eat ice cream. It was salty and sweet…


End file.
